


Cerulean Billets-doux of Tragicstance

by ImperialRemnant



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Love Letters, M/M, OOC, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, this can be crack or just romantic fluff. it works either way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialRemnant/pseuds/ImperialRemnant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exchange of love letters. </p><p>[As inspired by historical love letters]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kylo

**Author's Note:**

> So I was reading these love letters and they can get overly sappy and I thought 'hey, what if Kylo wrote something like this to Hux?' and then I figured Hux would reply and then it just turned into them sending letters. Not sure what's happening in universe, it's probably Kylo training with Snoke while Hux is on the other side of the galaxy ordering troopers. Idk. This is just going to be...I...I don't even know.  
> They're all quite short. Chapter titles are who's writing the letter.

Do you recall, beloved, the hatred towards each other? Of course you would, I remember most clearly, what we believed to be undying detest. Wanting nothing but to take my blade through your chest, across your throat. The stench of your burning flesh would have been most welcome.

But no longer would I care for it and have not for a thousand sunsets. The idea heavies my shoulders and devastates my entire being. After those nights together, I can no longer ignore the murmurings within my heart, the soft touches which leave a searing mark against my skin water cannot perish. The untainted ecstasy inside me when I even sense your presence, is uncontrolled, and when seeing you, those feelings surge.

I thank the Force for this mask I wear, for my sincere expression would only be explained as everlasting love when my eyes glimpse at your pallored sculptured profile that would put Skynara’s arts to shame. The emerald of your eyes more verdant than the greens of Naboo’s lake country. Each strand of your flamed hair, as if sorted careful by Khaddor, something which I kiss each night in your slumber.  
When you turn, I am staggered to gaze at such callipygous divinity this mortal plain should not offer. And of your front, any Gods would shake with envy from the exquisiteness you behold.

But do not believe for a second I remain so shallow. Your outer-beauty can only begin to illuminate who you are. For deep within I realise your true nature. Your ambition and ingenuity a prevalence to your success. Your passionate cries – in any situation – prickling through my psyche, and all I hear is you. Just you. Only you. Every word you utter is sweet nourishment I devour.

These feelings cannot be of this galaxy, and more than that of the Force. Ultimately, even after what has been penned, there are no words to describe all I feel. No words in Galactic Basic, nor in any other of the millions of tongues spoken. It is truly unexplainable, but you live in my very soul, beloved, churning my ever-beating heart and crafting my essence. So I ask – nay – I _beg_ that you come back to me. I loathe these phantom touches of you beside me and when I open my eyes you are not there. I crave your lips on my form again, and I plead you not be gracious. To bed me as you used to, and to stay in my arms for the night, even if it were only once more.

My heart is yours,

Your dearest.


	2. Hux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux's reply to Kylo

My darling one,

How often must I explain that these letters must stop? As much as I appreciate your embellished imageries of myself since my vanity allows for it, this is not conventional. Especially if any were to meet you, it is unexpected, although I have known you long enough to know. Nonetheless, if an officer were to find these communications, it would create undesired complications.  
Not that I imagine anyone could believe it is you, my dear.

But I am thrilled that your love endures through this. Rest assured, my feelings remain unaltered in this absence. My heart soars any time you have written, and my hand shakes as I compose this reply. It may take a time for me to do so, as I cannot halt in my work, nor show any signs of waning. And I assure you again, my sweet one, that it has nothing to do with a vanishing affection for you, as I would more than fancy being at your side. A wish to be reminded of your stamina and my fingers curling within your shadowed unkempt hair, touching on your gorgeous hind, hearing your uncourteous manner.

You know I remain far shallower than you ever were, especially when your sappy exposition is one to be of comparison. Hence my descriptors of your personality may be too crude. Besides, where would I begin? Your disordered manner can be a charm in the right moment, or induce irritation. A constant nagging of your favouritism with our superior on my mind. Yet, I mostly ignore it. I regret to inform that I have realised that you do remain crafted exceptionally, in your own way. A unique touch of greatness inside you (when I am not).

Perhaps I can finally admit the love for you I cannot deny. It creeps further and further throughout me, beseeching me, haunting me. I cannot break it. And I need you to know that I want you. I will always want you.

Hope to remain,

Your beloved.

PS: I am thankful you no longer wish to stab me. I fear sometimes the same could be not said for myself toward you (realise I jest).


	3. Kylo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calm down, Kylo

My Beloved,

Your words shall forever be engraved into me, and my desires for you remain unrelenting.

I was reminded of you today as I observed a marble statue, its slight and marvellous frame against the star-filled sky. It had the same public expression that you hold, of solid determination. I thought of how you do not smile in municipal settings, and only I receive your most glorious gift. I feel, simply, special to have been chosen to see you smile. Your laughter mellifluous, the sound of melted chocolate. How I yearn to hear it again, as the first time – and every other time after – it unshatters my stone-stressed heart.

Good fortune has it, that I see a comet fly over – a shooting star. In some civilizations, one can wish upon it. Is it nonsensical that I have? To hear you again, see you, to hold you in my arms. As I remember your sovereigness of your speeches about all great that has past; the antiquity of your soul presses further into me, all the galaxies nuisances are gone.

My training goes well, beloved. And I understand your abhorrence for my furied temperament, but it now becomes more controlled each day. I suppose it explains why my full acquiesce during nights pleases you? Although I would hate to revive our quarrel over variation. You’re a fixed man, beloved. Not that I complain. And I deem to also mention your morning dishevelled appearance is one of my favourites. The way in which your flecked complexion remains flushed, hair most rugged, your aroma filled into me, and all those dark clouds which drifted away.

My most cherished, if I could I would ask to be sent to you, but I dare not give indication of our scandalous bond. I need you to remember what I feel of your absence is not merely homesickness, but _hiraeth_ , and it strengthens every fleeting second of our repulsive separation.

My Beloved you shall always stay. If only I am,

Your Dearest.  


	4. Hux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im screaming

My dear (darling? Do not confuse me, love),

You never cease to impress me. Your words do not bore the way they once had when we were adversaries. But I doubt my laughter is of melted chocolate – which does not, my dear, even make noise.

I did not have such a good day (though they will never be perfect when you are not here). It started off well enough with a capture, only to then be lost. A fault of my own, you must realise, and I feel unbelievably useless. Thus your letter arrives most timely. Your reminders of our nights are aching. Oh, how I wish to wring you again in the grasp of leather and hear the uncouth gratification form between your lips. To smell your petrichor amongst my sheets and rid this nightmare of isolation.

It is wise of you to not mention me to any. It was dangerous enough here when we were together. Do you remember our favourite colleague? Her suspicions grew exponential at the time, and I do not blame her. She is not a foolish woman, and is exceedingly observant. Fortunately, she seems to believe what we had was a dalliance, gone faster than Skywalker (This was the saying was it not? How fast he disappeared after the destruction of his Jedi pupils was most spineless). But there is much fervour left, and if any of it does dwindle I shall one day grace it back with an explosion that would include the abolishment of your absolute mass (most preferably your posterior).

Indeed I had to leave and have only just come back to continue this. However, I am quite aware feelings do not work with just adultering, and can only be blessed they would not change for you in this long stretch of no nights together. It is agony. Remember you fixed my heart and inspired me, aided me when no one else did. Our efforts together can change the galaxy, a truth that took me too long to realise.

I want you back, my sacred angel. You are a part of me and I am yours ever faithfully.

Your Beloved.


End file.
